Tarde exquisita en el baño de prefectos
by MariaLestrange23
Summary: Ron sigue a Hermione hasta el baño de prefectos con fines indecorosos, pero por suerte aparece Snape y lo cambia todo ;)


**Tarde exquisita en el baño de prefectos.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, como ya saben todo es propiedad de la mente privilegiada de J. K. Rowling, pero esta historia sí! Que la disfruten ^^**

* * *

-Ron, para, estate quieto.

Hermione intentaba zafarse de los brazos del pelirrojo y de sus insistentes besos en el cuello. Estaban solos en el baño de prefectos pero la Gryffindor no quería perder su virginidad así y menos con él.

El pelirrojo llevaba meses intentando tirársela, pero ella ya estaba harta de él, la trataba como un trapo, queriendo que le hiciera la tarea, haciéndola ir obligada a verlo jugar Quidditch… incluso en el Gran Comedor intentaba meterle mano. Era humillante.

-Venga Hermione, tú también lo deseas…-el ignorante de su "novio" tras decir eso le puso la mano en el muslo y Hermione explotó.

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO!- dijo dándole un empujón haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás. El pelirrojo visiblemente molesto comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón.

-Tú lo has querido, ya estoy harto de no poder acostarme contigo y de aquí no vas a salir hasta que no lo haya conseguido.

-¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS…!- Gritó la castaña al ver que se bajaba los pantalones y los bóxer.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Snape. Pasó su oscura mirada sobre Hermione, quien se encontraba con la cara tapada y la espalda pegada a la pared, y luego a Ron, al que se le había bajado "el ánimo".

Snape mirándolo soltó una risotada para burlarse del cuerpo del joven y luego cambio su expresión a una furiosa.

-¡WEASLEY! ¡QUEDA EXPULSADO DE HOGWARTS DE POR VIDA! Y TÁPESE ASQUEROSO, NO QUIERO VOMITAR.

Ron a punto del colapso mental se puso los pantalones y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Snape iba a marcharse de allí pero vio a la leona llorando amargamente y se acercó a ella.

-Granger, ya se ha ido el estúpido zanahorio… ¿está bien?

Pero la castaña seguía llorando con la cara tapada sin contestar. Snape la zarandeó un poco agarrándola de las muñecas.

Hermione reaccionó echándose a sus brazos apretándolo, agradeciéndole que gracias a él Ron no la había forzado. Snape se quedó paralizado pero se relajó y le puso la mano sobre el cabello consolándola.

-Venga Granger, no siga llorando, no volverá a molest…

Hermione capturó sus labios besándolo de forma que incluso él respondió irracionalmente, olvidándose de quién era, de dónde estaban y de lo que hacían.

La castaña se separó de él con los labios hinchados mirándolo sorprendida y avergonzada.

-Lo…lo siento profesor… no sé qué me…

Pero ahora fue él quien la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la besó apasionadamente. Se seguían besando y sin separar sus labios ella lo fue llevando contra la puerta que el pelirrojo había dejado abierta tras su huida y así cerrarla.

Snape aflojó la corbata de la joven y ella mandó al suelo la capa del mago. Snape sacó la varita apuntando hacia los grifos de la enorme bañera y siguió desnudando a la castaña mientras ella se peleaba con la larga fila de botones de su saco.

Snape sonrió al verla tan concentrada y a la vez tan molesta por la prenda, por lo que la muchacha le dio un fuerte tirón haciéndolos saltar por todos lados.

-Ya hablaremos de eso después Granger. –le dijo con voz sedosa y tomándose la revancha con la camisa de ella.

Se fundieron en un abrazo que visto desde fuera parecería que estaban peleando, pero más bien era todo lo contrario. La falda desapareció al igual que los pantalones de él, ahora solo estaban en ropa interior y en un arrebato el mago la levantó haciendo que ella le rodeara la cintura con las piernas.

La estancia estaba completamente llena de vapores con suaves fragancias de vainilla, lilas y jazmín.

Snape la fue llevando hacia la bañera sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Hermione besó la punta de la nariz del hombre quien abrió los ojos sorprendido y besó en respuesta la suya ruborizándola.

Por fin entraron en el agua, Snape se quitó el bóxer y la sentó sobre él a horcajadas. Hermione pudo sentir el miembro de él rozándole por las piernas y finalmente en su aun cubierta intimidad, cosa que le hizo sentir miedo por el gran tamaño y a la vez una gran excitación.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- le preguntó antes de continuar colocándole un rizo rebelde detrás de la oreja.

-En mi vida había estado tan segura de algo profesor… te deseo desde que entré en Hogwarts.

El oclumante se puso encima de ella desabrochándole el brasier y bajándole las braguitas con lentitud. Se colocó entre las piernas de la castaña rozando la entrada con su miembro y se acercó al oído de la castaña. Le susurró "deseo concedido" y la penetró de golpe haciéndola gritar de dolor y excitación.

-Oh… profesooor…

Ella le tenía agarrado por los hombros clavándole las uñas en la piel mientras él se movía dentro de ella mordiéndole el cuello. Hermione lo atrajo hacia ella aún más si podía colocando ambas manos en el trasero de su profesor.

El hombre rugió y comenzó a manosearle los pechos pellizcando de vez en cuando y deleitándose con la cara de excitación de la Gryffindor.

-Granger… tan caliente y apretada… eres mía por fin.- le susurraba en los labios mientras la besaba.

Comenzó a moverse más fuerte, ambos gemían como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo.

-Ummmm… Severus…

-Repítelo… otra vez…- le había vuelto loco escuchar su nombre en labios de ella.

-¡SEVERUUUUS!- Hermione estalló arrastrándolo con él al clímax.

Terminaron exhaustos y abrazados en el agua durante unos cuantos minutos mientras recuperaban el aire. Snape le propinaba tiernos besos en cualquier parte a su alcance, estaban muy a gusto pero una duda asaltó a Hermione.

-Severus…- él aludido contestó con un ruido para darle a entender que la escuchaba.- ¿por qué… has dicho que por fin… soy tuya?- preguntó empezando a ponerse un poco nerviosa. Snape bajó la mirada a los ojos chocolates.

-Porque yo también te deseo desde hace años Hermione…

-Pero si siempre me has odiado.

-No Granger… me odiaba a mí por no poder sacarte de mi cabeza. Te amo, y quiero estar contigo.

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida y le sonrió después acurrucándose en su pecho.

-Yo también

* * *

Y así fue como comenzó una bonita historia que empezó una tarde, exquisita, eso sí, en el baño de prefectos.

FIN

* * *

**¡Hola chic s! espero que les haya gustado mi historia, dejen reviews que me dan mucha alegría! :P que pasen un día maravilloso!**

**MariaLestrange23**


End file.
